Love IS Enough
by littlemalfoy
Summary: What if Phoebe hadn't been so eager to leave Cole in the wasteland? What if she had taken him back into her life...into her heart? What if she finally found the past of the man she loved so much?
1. Love is Enough

**

* * *

**

**This story starts in the wasteland, when Phoebe is telling Cole love wasn't enough. What would have happened if she decided to ressurect him.**

"But…loves not enough"

Cole raised his eyebrows.

"If love's not enough, then what is?"

"Fate." Said Phoebe

Cole laughed bitterly.

"Damn Phoebe! Don't you see? Fate needs Love! Without love, the world would be gone by now. What's fate then? "

" The world will never be destroyed if it's not meant to be ruined." Phoebe stated

" Alright. Without love, where would I be?"

'I….I would have killed you as soon as I found out you where a demon."

"Exactly. Without love, where would you be? What would the charmed one's be? Just some damn sisters who hate each others guts? Would a mother even care to make her child healthy and strong? Would she care if her child died?. Without love, there would be no one left. Then all fate would determine is which way the wind blows! And our love….it's not like other love's….it's something we shouldn't let anything come between. Especially not fate." Cole said

Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Ok….I'll help you. But you have to promise me, once you're alive, you'll give me time before you contact me. A few days, A few weeks, a month maybe. It won't take longer. I'll call you when I'm ready. Promise?"

"I Promise." He said

"So, how do you do that ritual?" Phoebe asked

"I remember it from the Grimwar. You're going to have to kneel." He said.  
She did so.

"Now, take my hand and repeat after me.

Dead and Living, Hand in Hand,

From both sides, we command,

One is living, one is Not,

Revive the dead, is what we saught ."

Phoebe had to laugh.

"That's the great spell? It's so short and….cheesy?"

Cole smiled.

"Hey, I didn't write it. Some ancient evil guy did. And evil hasn't been known for great spells."

Phoebe shook her head., but said the spell

"Now, take my hand and repeat after me.

Dead and Living, Hand in Hand,

From both sides, we command,

One is living, one is Not,

Revive the dead, is what we saught ."

Cole fell down, eyes closed.

Phoebe gasped.

"Cole! Cole wake up! Cole!"

She tried shaking him awake, but he wouldn't wake up. All the emotions she fought since he died came flooding back.

"Baby? Baby wake up! Please! Please don't leave me, not again!"

Tears began dripping from her eyes. She buried her head in his chest, and then she realized his heart was beating.

The effect of the spell weakened him, but he's alive.

"Thank God…." She whispered. _Isn't it ironic_, she thought, _that just a few minutes ago she was ready to leave him in the waste land to rot?_  
She pulled him close and Astro- Projected herself back to the manor.

Both her sisters gasped when the saw Cole her arms.

"Phoebe, what is he doing here? Isn't he-" began Paige

"No, he's not dead. Not anymore. I brought him back."

"Why?" was all Piper said. She wasn't as spiteful as Paige was, neither did she comepletly forgive Cole.

"I love him. Besides, was it his fault the source took over him? We've all been possessed, we know how it feels." Said Phoebe. "He promised to give me some time before contacting me again. We could all use this time to accept that I will be with him again. The question is, are you supporting me, or am I alone in this?"

Piper nodded.

"It's not our business who you date. If he makes you happy, sure, I support you." She stated.

Paige sighed. Her expression was a mixture of anger, and surprise.

"I don't like the guy, hell, I hate him, but if you love him enough to give him another chance I'll learn to like him."

"Thank you guys so much." Phoebe hugged each of her sisters. "This means a lot to me."

Phoebe took a seat on the floor.

"I'm going to wait here for awhile…to make sure nothing happens."

" We might need you to find Selena….. We don't want that freak FBI agent exposing us." said Piper

Phoebe bit her bottom lip.

"I guess he'll be O.K ….."

Paige sighed.

"Lets cast a protection spell on him, just incase."

She grabbed a notebook and sat on the couch.

"Rhyming Dictionary!"

The rhyming dictionary appeared in her hand in a swirl of blue lights.

"Blah, Blah, Blah, Blu, Blu Blu…..Ha, There!"

"Lemme see?" Phoebe looked over her shoulder to the notebook.

"Defenseless is he,

by the power of three,

Give him protection,

So let it be,

. ." Phoebe smiled.

"This day is just sprinkled with cheesy spells." She said

Paige shrugged. "I did it in a hurry."

"So we say that, then the power of three spell?" asked Piper.

"Yep."

"Alright, lets do it."

"Defenseless is he,

by the power of three,

Give him protection,

So let it be,"  
They chanted, then the power of three spell.  
A blue light surrounded Cole, but instead of having a shield around him, he just stood up.

"What…happened? Er…..Hi Who are you?"

"It's me, Phoebe…."

"Hi, Phoebe, People call me Belthazor but I like Cole better…whoa-you're one cute chick."

"Chick? Is it just me, or is he shrinking?"

It was true. Cole was now only about 5 feet tall, his features softened and he resembled a 16 year old boy.

"In fact, you all are kinda cute..." he made a face. " Except the red  
head…too pale."

"Some things never change…" said Paige, rolling her eyes.

"What do you think happened?" asked Piper.

"I don't know...It wasn't supposed to make him a kid!"

"Well, we can't leave him here while we go find Selena." groaned Pheobe

"Why not? I'm not a kid, I can take care of myself!" said Cole defiantly.

"How old are you?" asked Phoebe

"16." he said

"Exactly. If you're staying, your staying in my room, locked up, no using powers." said Phoebe.

"You gunna be in there with me?" he asked wickedly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe in 100 years.. literally...So, deal?"

"Deal..."  



	2. He's A Witch Hunter

3 hrs later...

Piper sighed and plopped herself down on a chair near Paige.

"I can't believe we just helped a witch hunter! I should have seen..."

"Piper it's not your fault. Now, we should be worrying on how to get her back before something happens." said Phoebe

Suddenly, there was a big bang and Cole stomped in with the book of shadows in his hand. He looked pretty angry.

"What is this?"

"Oh...no. Don't let me guess what entry that is."

"Cole. Belthazor's human form." he read. He pointed to a photo of Phoebe and Himself, much older. "I thought you didn't know me."

"I never said that! Wait...you're a demon, How are you able to touch that?"

"I'm a demon, not evil. There's a difference .I'm a demon because of genetics. Being evil or good is a choice. l would never betray my father by being evil."

"Well, you...erm..you do, for a while..."

"Oh." he said quetily, sitting in one of the chairs.

He scanned the page for a while.

"You date me?"

Phoebe nodded. "2 years now"  
"Phoebe, hate to cut this cute little moment short but we have to go."

"Can I come?" asked Cole hopefully

"No!" all three sisters said at once.

Paige took her sisters hands and orbed.

"I'm not a baby..." Cole mumbled before shimmering after them.

He saw a witch burning in the center of it all, and a man standing there, watching.

Paige, Piper arrived and tried immediatly to untie the witch. Phoebe went after the man.

He saw the man pull out a gun. He shimmered and grabbed Phoebe, shimmering her away from the on coming bullet. (cole doesn't have the powers from the wasteland since Phoebe resurrected him and he didn't need them )

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Well, couldn't just let you die, could I?" he asked. "You want him dead?" he gestured towards the man.

"Well...he's a witch hunter, isn't he?"

Cole nodded and shimmered behind the man, grabbing his gun before he had a chance to shoot again, then pulled the trigger and shot him in the back.

Phoebe had run over to help her sisters, who had already got the witch untied. Cole hesitantly approached them. He had broke the rules and he was guessing he wasn't getting away with it. Phoebe sighed when she saw him.

"Come on, we're going home," she said, extending a hand to him

They dropped off the witch on the way.

When they arrived home, Phoebe sighed.

"Piper, Paige, I need to talk to you."

She gestured them over to a corner of the room.

"I agree with Paige. I don't want to give up our powers. It felt good to help that innocent just now. It felt right."

"Thank you!" said Paige, throwing her hands up.

"Well, majority rules. Destiny!"

A old man in a white robe appeared.

"Have you made your choice?"

"Yes. We want to keep our powers."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." they all said.

"Alright. I think you made the right choice."

and with that he was gone.

Piper turned to Cole.

"Alright, let's get you back to normal now. 


	3. Coles NightMares Of Reality

Paige had just finshed up with the spell to change Cole back.

"Alright, I'm done." she said

Piper and Phoebe came and took a look.

"Ok. I guess this is goodbye." said Phoebe.

"Only for now." he replied with a smile.

She smiled and then read the spell with her sisters.

"Safe is he,  
By the power of three, Remove this protection,  
So let it be"

Cole grew to normal size.

"I...Piper...Paige..." he said, realizing that he was in a room with two women who would probably love to use him for target practice.

"We aren't going to kill you, but we need to talk to you." said Paige. "When did you become evil?"

"At seventeen."

"But why? You seemed so sure that you where good."

"They...they did things to me to make me give up hope."

"Like what?" asked Paige

"Like things I'd rather not rememeber...ever."

"Fine." she grabbed a notebook and scribbled down a spell. "I'll find out my self. And it's not personal gain, because if we don't know it may leave us unprepared and put innocents at risk." she looked to her sisters. "Coming?"

"I guess." said both sisters.

Cole sighed.  
"Alright, but don't blame me if your therapists bill is 2000 dollars a session."

"We don't have a therapist."

"You'll need one."

"Alright, it's done." said Paige. She showed the spell oto her sisters.

"Show us memories of this man, Nightmares of reality, From times long past."

They found themselves in deep darkness.

WARNING: Do not read if blood or anything like that gets you upset. If you watch horror movies, you'll probably be fine reading this chapt. but some people throw up when they see or hear about blood.

As their eyes slowly ajusted to the dark, they saw a Cole at about 16. He was lying in a small metal cage, a tortured look in his eyes. A tall woman with jet black hair and blue-gray eyes stood by him.

"Get out!" she spat

"Mom, please!" cried Cole

"I said do it! Pull the bars of the cage off. I don't care if it hurts, if you don't do it, I'll show you real pain."

Cole gulped and pulled at the bars, but as soon as he touched them, they electricuted him. He let go quickly. Alot of the flesh on his palm was falling off, and blood was dripping from them.

The three sisters gasped, frozen to the spot by horror.

"Do it and don't let go next time!"

Cole hesitated, and his mother threw a fireball at him through the bars of the cage. It hit him in the chest and he fell to the floor of the cage. Blood quickly soaked his shirt.

"Get up and do what I said! And no games. You and I both know the only way to pull it off it to morph."

He pulled himself up, tears dripping from his eyes. "Mom..."

"Do it!"

He morphed into Belthzor, then tried pulling at the bars. They took a few seconds to break, and by the time they did all of the flesh on his hands had fallen off.

"Now get out and follow me."

He got out and limped after her. Blood was soaking his jeans.

Phoebe wondered what had happened to his legs.

Cole's mother drew a circle on the floor, and then set the area on fire.

"Alright. Go in."

"What?"

"Walk in to the fire!"

He hesitated, so she pushed him in. His screams echoed in the room.

His mother just laughed.

"Get used to it, Belthazor, cause you'll be doing that every day from now on. None of my sons are going to be a wimp."

Her laughter seemed further and further away from the three sisters, and soon they where standing back in the attic. 


	4. Men

Thank you all for your reveiws !  
Pandora of Ithilien-I probably will give him siblings (but he might not like them) :). You'll be seeing more of teen Cole as well.  
cherrylilly- I also posted it on Maybe you saw it there?

As the sisters arrived, Phoebe ran up to Cole.  
"Why didn't you tell me that that was why you turned evil." she asked

"I-I didn't think it mattered. As long as I was evil, I was evil."

Paige rolled her eyes.  
"Why are men so stupid? This changes everything. We thought you chose evil because your mother was evil, not because they did that to you. That's why. Or, at least, that's why I didn't trust you."

"I thought you didn't trust me because of the source."

Paige sighed.

"That's what I wanted you to think. I was really distrustful of you because that entry of belthazor in the book. I know the source wasn't your fault. I just...needed a reason."

"So you don't hate him anymore?" asked Piper.

"I never hated him, but yes, I trust him more now."

"Thanks. It really means alot." said Cole. "I..I'd better go."

Phoebe smiled at him.

"Alright, I'll call you. Soon." she said.

He smiled and then headed out the attic door. God, he thought Phoebe must be one forgiving woman.

For the entire week, Phoebe missed Cole. She was already so ready to let him into her life, but she decided to give Paige some more time. She didn't even want to know how miserable she'd be if she had let him rot in the wasteland.

Cole, meanwhile, was getting his life back together. He explained to his job that he wasn't feeling himself when he choked his secratary, and that he hadn't had sleep for some time. His secratary admitted that he wasn't acting normally, calling her 'phoebe' saying things like 'I'm not evil' and 'Your wrong', so his boss gave him his Job back on the condition that he gets enough sleep.

Paige was sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee while Piper cooked.

"Paige, Piper, I'm gonna call Cole today."

"Alright, thanks for letting us know." said Piper.  
Paige just yawned.

"So long as I get enough caffeine so I won't fall asleep while I say 'Hi'" said Paige

Phoebe laughed and went for the phone. She tapped in a number.

"Hi, it's Phoebe." she suddenly became very red. She paused for a while. "He he...yea. Can you put him on? Ok...Hi! Cole, it's Phoebe. So you wanna meet me at the Manor after I get off work? Alright, bye."

"What happened?" asked Paige.

"His secratary picked up. Last week, when barabos was driving Cole crazy, he choked his secratary because she looked like me and in his mind she kept saying 'you're evil, I hate you, I'll kill you' and well...he mentioned my name during it and she reminded me that it might be safer to stay away from him."

Paige laughed, and Piper rolled her eyes.  
"Well, I think, now, knowing what we know it makes that you hating him would be his worst fear." said Piper

"Why?"

"Well, all his life he's loved people, but they all left him or hurt him. His mother tortured him, his father died and well, now that he found someone he loves as much as you, deep down he's afraid it's going to turn up like all the others. And you can't blame him, he doesn't have any experience with love turning out O.K."

"Well, this love is. Alright guys, hate to cut this short but I gotta go to work."

"Alright, bye hun." said both piper and paige.

"Bye"

Phoebe was just opening the car door when some one came behind her.  
"Phoebe? My name is Mylie.I need your help."

She turned around to see a woman with shoulder length blonde hair.

"Then write a letter, like everyone else."

"No, I need magical help. I saw the poster and I reconize you as a charmed one. I'm a mermaid."

Suddenly it began raining and Mylies legs becam a tail.

"Uhgg...oh no" she cried.

"Get in the car" said Phoebe. She picked the woman up and put her in the car, but her tail stuck out.

As Phoebe was driving a woman stood in front of the car. Phoebe just run her over, but she came out fine, behind the car.   
When Phoebe got home she saw Cole on the front porch.

"Cole. I got a problem."

He smiled.

"Magic?"

"Yep...Mermaid."

"Hmmm...She's in the car?"

Phoebe nodded.

By that time, Mylie tail had dried and once again became legs. Mylie went inside and Phoebe gave Cole a kiss and told him to come in before she went and called her sisters.

"Piper! Paige!"

Piper and Paige came out from downstairs. Piper looked shaken.

"Who's that?" asked Paige

"I'm Mylie. You must be the other 2 charmed ones. See, I need your help. I'm a mermaid. I'm not evil or anything."

"I've heard that before." said Phoebe.

"But I just need your help. You see, I made a deal with a Sea Hag. I wanted to know how love was. So she made me human. If I find love, I can become human and live with him. If I don't,I die and she gets to take my immortality. But I found love. At least, I think I did. I know he loves me. But..he won't say it."

"Well, I don't want to go after this thing if we don't have to. Maybe we can convince him to say he loves you." said Piper.

Paige shot them strange glances.

"Piper, Pheebs, can I speak to you in the kitchen?" Phoebe took Cole's hand and lead him in there, too. Piper followed.  
"Piper what is wrong with you?" asked Paige

"I...I just don't want to go after this if I don't have to." said Piper

"I agree, She's pregnant. " said Leo.

"Why? What's up with you? Why the sudden fear? You know, I heard about something in the book just like this sea hag and-"

"I know," interupted Piper. "It killed mom."

"Oh." said Paige.

"It's O.K. You didn't know."

" Maybe it's better if you just convince this guy to tell Mylie he loves her." suggested Cole.

"Ok, but if that doesn't work, we fight." said Paige.

Piper nodded and they headed back to the living room.  
When they got to the living room they saw an old woman with long gray hair.

"The sea hag!" cried Paige. "Piper, freeze her."

Piper tried to but her powers didn't work. Afraid, she ran behind the couch and hid. Cole threw a few fire balls at the sea hag, but they bounced off her. Phoebe and Paige both went for a attack but she waved an arm and all three where covered in water, unable to move.

She grabbed Mylie and left. As soon as she was gone, the water disappeared and Paige, Phoebe and Cole where once again able to move.

"Piper! That was not the time for a panic attack!" yelled Paige, wringing her hair dry.

"I.I'm sorry." Said Piper. Phoebe noticed that Piper was trembling.

"Paige, I'm sure she feels guilty enough already. Paige, you try and get this boyfriend of hers over here. Cole, Piper and I will try to find Mylie." 


	5. Problem Solved

"Alright, call Paige. I got a summoning spell for Mylie here but we need the power of three." Phoebe instructed Cole.

Cole nodded and went to get her.

"Piper, are you sure your feeling up to it?" she asked when he was gone.

"I think I can manage a spell Phoebe, it's battling that's worrying me. I don't want to leave my baby without a mommy."

Just then Cole came in with Paige.

"No luck finding the boyfriend. I don't even know his name." she rolled her eyes and sat on the couch.

"Here's the spell." Phoebe handed a copy of the spell to Piper and Paige.

"In the sake of love she risked her soul,

Made a deal with evil to become whole,

Bring us this mermaid,that's our goal."

They chanted.

Mylie appeared in the middle of the attic floor.

"Send me back. I just want to die. Craig will never love me. I'm a freak. He's getting on a plane now. I want to be gone when he comes back."

"Never, ever believe that. Come on, just tell us what plane he's on." Urged Phoebe.

Mylie sighed.

"He's on the Q27 plane to NY." She said sadly.

Phoebe turned to Paige. "Paige, will you.."

"Way ahead of you," said Paige, in mid-orb.

Paige came back with Craig.

"Hey, get off me!" he screamed.

"Craig..." said Mylie, tears filling her eyes.

"Mylie?"

"I...have to tell you something." she grabbed a vase and spilled the water on her legs. They imediatly became a tail. "I'm a mermaid."

"I...I..." Craig, just stood there, stunned.

Mylie began to sob. "I wanted to tell you before...but I was afraid...I was afraid of..." she looked up at him and saw his horrified face. "That you would look at me like that... If you said you loved me, I could have became human and been with you, but if you don't, I'll die... but I thought, well, if you said it before you found out, then you wouldn't ever have to know...that you would never have to think of me as such a freak."

Craig was silent for a few moments.

"You should have told me." he said weakly. "I can never think of you as that. I love you."

Mylie looked up, her face brightning as her tail slowly became legs.

Cole was sitting on the couch with Phoebe sitting in his lap, snuggling against his chest.

"I'm pooped!" she said, yawning.

"Join the club!" said Paige, sitting beside them

Phoebe looked up at Piper, who was standing near the wall hugging herself.

"What's wrong, Pipe? You're not still worrying about dying and leaving your baby?"

Piper sighed.

"No..but I discovered something.strange." She said

"What's that?" asked Paige.

"Well..On the way down from the attic, I got a splinter in my finger. But.. blue orbs surrounded it and.now the splinter is..gone. Almost as if Leo healed me."

Leo shook his head. "Not me. But.do you think little Ms. in there..."

"She couldn't have, could she?"

"It's..not common, but possible. she might have developed his healing abilities early."

"Uh! Like we didn't have enough to worry about. "

"Well, I think of this as a blessing. Now it's impossible for you to die until our daughter is born." He placed a hand on Piper's stomach. "And our baby won't get hurt."

Pipers' face brightened.

"Alright. I'm gonna get some sleep now." She said, climbing the stairs with Leo

Paige nodded. "Me too."

Phoebe cuddled closer to Cole and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Shimmer?" she asked, yawning.

Cole nodded and shimmered her up to her bed, where they cuddled and fell asleep.

Phoebe woke at 2 am. to the sound of Cole mumbling in his sleep.

"Melissa..."

She froze. Why the hell would Cole be whispering some other womans name in his sleep? Troubled and suspicous, she turned over and fell asleep.

Phoebe was awake, but she was afraid to open her eyes. She felt a pair of strong arms around her, but she was afraid that it wasn't Cole's. That he had left and went to the other woman-what was her name? Melissa.

"Hmp. I'm being silly." she mumbled, opening one eye and peeking out.

"hmm?" asked Cole as she snuggled closer.

"Nothing. Just a stupid thought. Cole...did it hurt? Did it hurt when  
the source possessed you?"

He thought for a moment "Not physicaly. But it hurt to see him hurt you,  
while I could do nothing to stop him."

Phoebe was silent for a while.

"When I told you-him-that I was pregnant, was it one of his acts?"

Cole shook his head. "No. I managed to get control for a short while. He  
couldn't overcome my love for you just then."

A tear rolled down Phoebe's cheeks.

"I'm sorry that I lost our baby."

Cole sat up and held her.

"It's not your fault. And it wasn't ours." he said.

"Do you want to do it over? The whole marraige, I mean? Because even though we are legally married, I'm spiritually married to the source. I want to be married to _you_."

"Of course, if you're sure you want to."

"Course I want to silly, your so stupid sometimes." she said, playfully slapping  
his shoulder.

The scent of eggs and bacon entered the room. Phoebe sat up and jumped off bed.

"Come on, I want to get some eggs before Leo eats them all." she said smiling.


	6. Eggs and Accusations

They enjoyed eggs, bacon and fresh spiced peaches for breakfast, but Phoebe felt miserable.

_why? Everything was going so perfect. Why would he cheat? Did he cheat? Am I being irrational? _

Phoebe was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice the tear roll down her cheek.

"Phoebe? Are you O.K?" asked Cole

"Yes, I'm fine!" she said, trying to keep her voice low. She got up from the table and ran upstairs.

Cole also got up and followed her. He tried to open the bedroom door but found it was locked.

"Phoebe?"

"I'm fine." She said, though he could tell from her voice that she was upset.

Sighing, he shimmered into the room to find her sitting on the bed crying.

"Cole, are you cheating on me?" she asked suddenly.

"God Phoebe of course not!" he replied, hurt.

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't lie to me Cole."

"I'm not lying!" He felt betrayed. How could she ever think he would do that? What was love without trust?

Angry, she threw a pillow at him, but he caught it quickly.

"And I'm not a fool. Get out. _Now_."

He looked as though he was about to argue, but then stopped.

"If you can't trust me, I won't waste my time with you." He said, dropping the pillow and shimmering out.

Phoebe stared at the spot where he had been standing. _What if I'm wrong? _She thought.

"Phoebe?" asked Piper from outside.

Phoebe got up and opened the door.

"What happened? Where's Cole?

"God…what did I do?"

"Phoebe? What's wrong?"

"I accused Cole of cheating and he left…"

"Cheating?!"

"I heard him whisper 'Melissa' in his sleep. But she could be anyone! I need to find him."

Piper sighed.

"Well…maybe we modify the Balthazar summoning spell."

"Thank you so much piper." Said Phoebe, hugging her

A few minutes later, they where ready to go.

"_Magic forces black and white,_

_Reaching out through space and light,_

_Be he far or be he near,_

_I summon the man Cole Turner here_."

Cole appeared in the middle of the room.

"Cole…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have accused you like that." Said Phoebe nervously.

He sighed.

"Did you have a good reason though?"

Phoebe sighed.

"I…heard you whisper a name in your sleep. A female one."

"What name?" he asked.

"Melissa."

Cole began to laugh.

"Melissa eh? Phoebe, I wouldn't sleep with my baby sister."


	7. Family Reunion

"You have a baby sister?!" asked Paige, walking in on the conversation.

Cole sighed.

"Actually she's older than I…but she's so immature I always ended up taking care of _her_. She ran away when I was six with my brothers while my mother was…disciplining me. It took me some time to forgive her for leaving me behind."

"Wait! How many siblings do you _have_?!" asked Phoebe.

"As far as I know, there are eight. All of them where conceived by my mother while she was married to my father, but he wasn't the father. In fact, not 2 of us have the same fathers. That's why she killed him. He walked in on her while she was in the process of making another. He was outraged and planned to leave her so she murdered him."

"Do you love them?"

Cole laughed.

"Of course I _love _them, but I don't _like_ any one of them. They all hated me because I knew my father and they didn't. All except Melissa. She didn't care that my father wasn't her real one. She loved him just the same, so we got along very well. After I got away from my mother, she came to visit me a lot, and I summoned her whenever I needed her. She had chose good and disapproved of me being evil, but she didn't stop coming because of it. I haven't seen her since I stripped myself of Balthazar. I guess she can't track me down unless I have my mother's blood in me, which makes sense since she doesn't have any genes from my father."

"You saw her without me knowing?!" asked Phoebe, hurt.

"I'm sorry…I just…didn't want to talk about my past and if you saw Melissa, I would have to."

"So you want to see her?"

"Of course, but it's not possible."

Phoebe smiled for the first time that morning.

"Actually, it is."

She walked over to the book and picked it up.

"Since she has your mother's blood, the Balthazar summoning spell should work-with a few adjustments of course. What's her demonic name?"

"Utiel." responded Cole

"Magic forces black and white,

Reaching out through space and light,

Be she far and Be she near,

I summon the demoness Utiel here." chanted Phoebe She repeated it and Piper and Paige joined in.

"Its not working," said Piper.

Suddenly there was a chorus of whistling out side.

"Oh, it is." mumbled Cole, rolling his eyes. "Immature little girl."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow and went to the window. A woman, a little older than Cole, was walking down the road. She had a good figure, a fancy black dress and no makeup, though she looked stunning. Her wavy black hair reached the middle of her back, and she had striking blue eyes like Coles. She looked pleased at the men whistling at her as she walked past.

She stopped at their door and rang the doorbell.

Cole sighed and rolled his eyes once more as he made his way down the steps.

"Couldn't bring yourself to shimmer, could you?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Hiiii Cole!" she said, giving him a warm hug. Cole blushed but returned the hug with equal affection.

The three sisters watched the reunion from the steps.

"Soooooooooooooooooo, How are you? Are you alright? How's your love life? Still working out? You better be cause I'm_ not _having a fat brother. So you still hate it when I call you Colesly Woosley? Or did you get over that? Cause I love calling you that and you want to make me happy don't you? Huh? Pleeeease Colesly Woopsley? OH! And will you let me pinch your cheek this time? Cause it's like _absolutely adorable_!" she clapped her hands happily.

"Melissa, would you slow down."

"You're no fun you know."

Melissa's eyes wandered past him to the sisters.

"Hi! Are you Cole's friends?" She said, pushing past Cole to greet Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"Defiantly Immature." Repeated Cole as he closed the door


	8. The Sister

**To Albion01: **That will be answered in a few chapters. And I must warn you, the answer is absolutely evil (mu-ha-ha-ha-he-he! **_cough cough_**) Anyway, thanks for reviewing! 

Melissa examined the three girls, trying to remember had told her about them. She pointed to Paige.

"Red Hair… You must be Paige! Good person, but Cole loves to annoy you. Hello!"

"Hi." Paige glared at Cole but he just shrugged.

She turned to Piper.

"Long black hair…you're Piper. Cole secretly looks up to you, even though he's waaay older. Pretty cool huh? Anyways, Hi!"

"Melissa! That wasn't for her to know!" cried Cole.

"And I care because?"

"Traitor." He mumbled.

"And you must be Phoebe. Cole-" Melissa was interrupted when Cole muffled whatever she was about to say with his hand.

"I think you've said enough…unless, of course, you don't _need_ your tongue."

She pouted. "Anyways, hi!"

Phoebe said hello, and then asked.

"So, what kind of demon are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm a siren."

"A siren?"

"Siren lure men, sleep with them and kill them. But they have to be married. Don't worry, I don't." assured Melissa "Look, if you ever are against a siren, don't send your men to handle it. The women must go or the siren with seduce them."

"Thanks for the advice." Nodded Piper. "With my baby on the way, I need as much protection as possible."

"No problem! You're much better people than Cole."

"Yea, Yea and you sucked your toe till you were seven." Teased Cole

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know…you just did."


	9. Chapter 9

(I'm going to skip some time from the last chapt. to this one)  
Phoebe clutched the potion in her hand tighter and progressed through the cave.  
"Cole!" she called softly "Are you here?"   
_Damn that man,_ Phoebe thought angrily _Why couldn't he listen to his sister?_As she rounded the corner, she saw the siren and Cole making out. The siren turned around and was about to say something when Phoebe threw a vanquishing potion at her. Cole caught it and crushed it in his hand. Phoebe was about to ask him what the hell was he doing when the siren spoke.  
"Stupid Witch!" she spat "Why would you want him back? He can never be human! His mother made sure of it."  
"You don't know what you are talking about. Cole has been human before." responded Phoebe, wondering how to face the siren without the potion.  
"Really? And it was only a matter of time before the Source possessed him. Don't you see? If he is without powers, he will eaither get his powers back, probably after only 2 or three months, or he'll absorb whatever loose powers are floating around."  
"You...you're lying!"  
Just at that moment, Piper and Leo orbed in and Piper blew up the demon.  
"Phoebe, are you O.K?" asked Leo  
Phoebe nodded, thinking about what the Siren said.  
"And Cole?"   
"Disgusted, but otherwise fine." he responded.  
"Alright, let's go home." said Piper, and they all grabbed Leo's hand and orbed away.

Phoebe lay in bed that night, thinking hard about what the Siren said. Sighing, she decided the best way to find the truth was to ask Cole.  
"Cole?"  
"Hmmm?" he answered sleepily, not opening his eyes  
"What the Siren said...was it true?"  
He sat up.  
"I'm not really sure. When demons cast curses like that on their children, usually half-breeds, they do it when the child is under 1 year old."  
"So it's possible?"  
"It is."  
"Is it probable?"  
Cole hesitated.  
"Looking at my past, it's more than probable."  
Phoebe sighed.  
"Well, I guess it's not that bad."  
"What do you mean?" asked Cole. "It means all I can ever be is evil!"  
"You can be good. You'll just be good with bad powers. Besides, I know how you act without powers...I like you better this way. All we need to do it make sure you don't lose your powers. That way, nothing can possess you."  
"I guess you're right."  
"I _know _I'm right.

**The next morning:**

Phoebe turned away from the plate before her, grimacing.  
"It can't smell that bad!" exclaimed Piper, hurt.  
"Oh, Piper, it's not your cooking-it's just. I feel so different!"  
"Maybe you should lay down," suggested Paige  
"What do you know?!" snapped Phoebe. She took a few deep breaths and held her head.  
"I'm so sorry Paige-I just feel so….sick and on edge."  
"Wait a minute," said Piper. "Mood swings, sickness, and you suddenly hate the smell of my cooking. Where is Cole?"  
"He's upstairs taking a bath…why?" said Phoebe.  
"Phoebe, I think you're pregnant."  
"What! That's impossible." Exclaimed Phoebe  
"Is it?" asked Paige, stirring her tea.  
"I-well, no, but I thought my period was just a little late."  
At that moment, Cole walked in.  
"You knock up everyone, don't you?" asked Paige, raising an eyebrow.  
Cole looked confused. "What?"  
Phoebe sighed.  
"Cole…I think I'm pregnant."

Cole's eyes widened.  
"Pregnant as in...with a baby?"  
"Yes! What else?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"No, I just think...I was thinking we could go buy the test now and find out for sure."  
"I...of course."  
He took her hand, and they shimmered into the nearest drug store.  
When they got back, Phoebe immediately went into the bathroom.   
Piper, Paige, and Cole waited outside for Phoebe to come out.  
"Cole, would you stop pacing? Your making me dizzy." complained Paige  
Cole hesitated, then took a seat on the floor.   
"What's taking her so long?" he asked  
"Calm down! These things take time. She'll probably come out in any second." instructed Piper.  
As if on Que, Phoebe came out of the bathroom with a huge smile on her face.  
"Cole, we're going to be parents!"

**4 years later:**  
Paige walked into the kitchen awkwardly, her swollen stomach slowing her down considerably. She wobbled over to the fridge, got out some chocolate icecream and poured some into the center of her smoked ham sandwich.  
"Ewww, Aunty Paige!" exclaimed Benjamin "Thats nasty!"  
Ben, the son of Phoebe and Cole turner, had bright blue eyes and wavy black hair like his father. His twin sister Prue sat beside him on the kitchen stool.  
"How would you know?" she said "You never tried it!"  
Benjamin and Prue where feternal twins, so Prue looked nothing like him. Prue had lime green eyes and curly brown hair like Phoebe's natural hair. Wyatt watched his cousins with a raised eyebrow-he wasn't about to take sides.  
"Aunt Paige, where is Lilly and daddy?" he asked.   
Lilly was the daughter of Paige and Henry, and she had dark brown eyes and bright red hair. Lilly, or Lill, for short, was the youngest of all the cousins, not counting the one Paige was expecting. She was only 1 year old, and all of her older cousins protected her like there own sister.  
"Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe just put Lilly down for a nap. Daddy, Uncle Cole and Uncle Leo are out with Daryll tonight."  
"So only mommy, you and Aunt Phoebe will be watching us?"  
Paige nodded.  
Wyatt shared a wicked look with his cousins. Surely three adults could not look after 4 jumpy children... This would be an eventful day indeed.

_**The End**_


End file.
